The Queens: Season 2
by cruz29
Summary: Season two of the queens. A mysterious group are killing of people. Queen Regina investigates these claims. Her and Emma are married but separated at this time. Will they get back together. We will see. I dont own ouat.
1. Chapter 1

_** Hey guys so check it out I finally got a new chapter up! Enjoy and let me know what you think. **_

* * *

_**Season 2 Episode 1: Happy Birthday **_

"_**You should stop being so serious, my love." Emma walked into her office plopping herself into a chair. **_

"_**I would if my mother hadn't of left me with all this garbage." Regina sighed running her hand through her hair. "I have no idea what any of this means." Emma stood up seeing her wife's stress and walked around the other side of the desk. It had been a month since her mother's death and now the rule of a kingdom now fell on her. Taking the paper gently from Regina's desk Emma carefully studied it. Regina found herself lost taking in her beautiful wife. Emma was gorgeous her chiseled jaw was firm and sharply. Her green eyes like stones that glowed.**_

"_**You know staring can be creepy." Emma chuckled as she took in the paper some more.**_

"_**Are you creeped out?" Emma smiled at her causing her heart to stutter.**_

"_**By you?" Emma leaned in chastely connecting their lips, "Never." Regina smiled as Emma placed the paper on the desk. "It's our Crop production."**_

"_**I understand what it is, but I don't understand what its saying." Regina rolled her eyes.**_

"_**Well I would see why you don't get it. The information is off." Regina just looked at her still confused. Emma chuckled a little. "See this right here is what we produce in a month. Here is what gets allocated to the producers, so the farms to sell at the markets for profit. This is what we get for our distribution, so the poor, military, our own consumption, etc. While all these numbers for the producers are correct but low the numbers for our piece are wrong. It looks like we are missing 25 percent of share."**_

"_**So all those crops are missing? Where are they going?" Emma shrugged.**_

"_**No clue if it were me I would call in the Crop inventory counsel. I would have them explain where these numbers came from and were the rest of the crops have gone. I would all look over the other production stuff like livestock, water, and things of that nature." Regina just stared admirably.**_

"_**You should be running this kingdom." Emma chuckled, "you are so good at this stuff."**_

"_**I was just raised on how to do all this doesn't mean I am good." Emma leaned on the desk so was partially sitting on it. Standing Regina took the blondes lips as her own. **_

"_**I love you," Regina moaned in between kisses.**_

"Your Majesty," Regina blinked clearing out the memory from her head. It had almost a year since Emma's return then departure.

"What is it Coswald," she eyed the pudgy man.

"The White queen is requesting an audience with you." he nervously stuttered. "She in communication via the mirror and is awaiting answer." It had been years she had spoken to her mother-in-law. There was a time when they had gotten along well, but that all changed when her mother had taken the thrown. Sighing Regina nodded her head signaling she would take the call. Scuttling to the door Coswald opened the hall door ushering a large mirror and its holder into the room.

"Queen Snow." Regina stated dryly as Snow White came into the view with her charming husband standing behind her, "What can I help you with."

"Where is my daughter?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"My Daughter."

"What makes you think I Know where Emma is?" Regina stated truthfully as she leaned back nonchalantly. She hated thinking about Emma. Would never admit it out loud but she missed Emma. It sounded crazy she knew that considering everything they went through. She missed the good times though.

"You were the last to see her alive. So either you have her imprisoned or you killed her."

Did you just asked to speak to me to ask about your Emma? Just now? Why not a year ago when I actually knew she was here?" Snow did not say anything, Regina rolled her eyes. "I don't know where she is. She left when she got her memory back and I have not cared enough to search," she lied she had searched, but Emma had disappeared. "It's the truth, if you don't believe me then so be it." Regina waited for Snow to continue, but she didn't, "If that is all you wanted I need to be going." She motioned the mirror away.

"Wait!" Snow yelled causing Regina to hold the movement of the mirror. "That is not why I have sought consul with you."

"What is it then?"

"What do you know about this?" Snow held up a parchment with a swan wearing crown above its head.

The parchment read: _Dear White Queen, _

_The time has now come for the kingdoms to unit as one. All those who stand in the way of progress with face the wrath of our eyes. Heed our warning and know that if you do wrong. Death will soon fallow._

"I know that you have upset someone." Regina spoke.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"How should I know?" Regina calmly shrugged her shoulder.

"Because it reeks of you."

"Please if it were me I would not hide behind that calling card." Again she rolled her eyes.

"So it's not you?"

"No."

"My people are being assassinated. Very important people and every time someone dies a crown is found on their body."

"And that is my concern how?"

"Have you not seen the crowns? Have people not died in your Kingdom. Or are you so obtuse and committed in your own evil was you have not seen them." Regina stood from her throne anger coursing through her body.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that only reason you are not here personally is that you fear that I would slap you into the next kingdom. Do not think I can't reach through this mirror at rip that birds nest off your head." Regina stood in front to the mirror "I will have someone look into these 'Crown' claims." She waved her hand over the mirror clearing the image of her peeved mother-in law. Rubbing her for head Regina let out a sigh.

"Your majesty?" Coswald as he waited for his next orders.

"Please have my advisors and my general meet in the war room in an hour till then I will be in my room." she need a moment to collect herself. Snow had a way of irritating her. Closing the door to her chamber she proceeded to her balcony for a bit of fresh air. Staring out over the city Regina felt a sudden sense of sadness filled her body. At this point in her life she did not ever think she would be here. She never wanted to rule a kingdom. She never wanted to be in charge of a kingdom. She never wanted to have people rely on her. She just wanted to be a loving devoted wife and mother.

She thought by now she and Emma would have had at least one child by now. They would be living in their own little cottage on the white Kingdoms land. Every day she would wake up kiss Emma who would smile that amazing smile ravish her in love. Then she gets up get their child ready for the day as Emma got ready. After Emma left or not left she would spend the day dotting on her child by teaching horseback riding or taking it to picnics.

Alas, that is no longer her reality. She had a wife, but only by title. She may never have a child. Her dream for a family was gone. Hell today was her birthday and no one cared to even acknowledge it. For the third year in a row she was alone on her birthday. "I need to stop feeling this way." Frustrating herself Regina stepped back into her room and headed for the war room.

Everyone silenced when she walked into the room. She hated it. "Gentlemen," she greeted them coldly, "I have called you all together today because as you all already know the White Queen has brought to my attention the increasing number of deaths in her realm at the hands of these 'crowns'. I told her I would look into this group. So what, if, anything do we know?"

"Your highness," Lord Remy a short man with stubby arms and pot belly spoke up, "there have been a few questionable deaths with such symbol in the last three months in our kingdom."

"Why have these suspicious deaths been brought to my attention?" she started to pace her room.

"They were deaths of no value we did not think it was necessary to notify you."

"People are dying and you don't think it necessary for your me to know." She turned to face them, "it makes me wonder what else you lot are keeping from me?"

"Nothing your majesty there was not enough evidence at the time to worry you about such trivial occurrences as there had only been three murders fitting this criterion and even then the last death was a month ago." Lady Ivy spoke up in a panic Regina had a feeling she was hiding something. "An investigation was started on these murders but not much has come up."

"So what is known?"

"Not much," General Stanton spoke, "1 was an owner of tavern who used dabbled in prostitution. The other 2 were mercenaries from the white kingdom but not much else is known."

"Well find out what you can then report back to me as soon as you get any information. Is that clear?" They all nodded.

"Your highness," Ivy spoke again you won't be willingly giving information to White queen Right?"

"Not that it is any business of yours, no I will not. If there is a group of murders in my kingdom I do need to find out as much I can about them before they go off killing the whole kingdom." She snapped. She really was not in the mood. "Now that I have made myself clear this meeting is adjourned." With a slam of the door she exited the room escaping to the confines of her room. Sighing she found herself want to do nothing more than sleep or read a book as the day passed her by. Deciding this was what she would do for day of birth Regina started to strip her clothes not caring if they landed carelessly on the floor. As she passed behind her screen she realized something in her room was out of place. Throwing silk rob over herself she came out from behind the screen. On her coffee table sat a dozen red roses in a vase with a note.

_I know I can't say thing to fix us. That I have made mistakes that have hurt you. That although the love had is gone does not mean it has ended. It has just evolved into something greater. I will show you it if you give me the chance. _

_Happy birthday my queen _

It was signed by a swan in a crown. Tears fell from her eyes. Emma had sent the letter to her mother. Looking around she had sudden sense that she was being watched. She knew it was Emma. Emma was the only one to be brave/stupid enough to sneak in her chambers.

"I know you're here Emma, come out." The room was silent for 3 minutes, but still there was no movement. "Fine. I know it's you who sent that letter to your mother and I know it was you who had those 3 people killed in my kingdom. I am ordering you to stop before this gets out of hand." Still there was no movement. Both happy and sad that Emma would not come out Regina resigned to bed. Maybe she was being paranoid and Emma was not there. Maybe she had just sneaked into her room then left. Maybe it wasn't even Emma at all. "Thank you for the flower," Regina said as she closed her eyes letting the exhaustion take over. In the middle of her sleep felt a presence over her and the faint feel of lips on her skin and the small whispers of a voice saying, 'you're welcome happy birthday my love'. It frightened her so much she woke with a start to find it was not pitch black except a fire that had not been started by her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys Its been a minute but i have not forgotten. Just been busy with work and life but yeah I'm working on up dating my stuff! Enjoy.**_

_**Season 2 Episode 2: So it begins **_

_**Letter 1**_

_**I know this doesn't make sense right now, but do you remember we would walk in the market side by side. At first we would walk and banter on about who knows what. Do you remember I would tease you about taking home the most beautiful woman I saw there? How I would apprise random women finding one that would really irritated you? The first time you were angry. The second you were just jealous and the third time you played along although you were still jealous. I know you remember because the first time we played this game. At the end I grabbed you then threw you over my shoulder. Still carrying you we made it to our room and you asked what I was doing. I told you that I had taken the most beautiful woman at the market home and was going to make unadulterated love to her.**_

_**You are still the most beautiful woman at the market… and in this realm**_

_**ES**_

Regina stared at the letter. She received letters from Emma every day since her birthday, which was a month ago. For a moment she felt good knowing Emma still felt she was beautiful. The feeling faded fast letting her insecurities sink in as she realized Emma was out there doing something. She placed the letter in a small box then put it away with the other ones. She had been having a stressful week considering almost every day her mother-in-law would find some way to pester her about the mysterious group torturing people in the White Kingdom. Everyday Regina would tell Snow that she had not learned anything new and that instead of having her do the investigating she should since these deaths were in her kingdoms not Regina's. Snow would huff and end her pestering for the day.

Truthfully even if she did know something she wouldn't tell Snow White. She did know a few things she knew Emma was the leader of the Queens. She obviously knew the name of the group thanks to a little Intel from an executed spy. The crown obviously was their calling card they marked their victims with. Emma was the only one to use the swan insignia with the crown. She also had a suspicious that the deaths in her kingdom all lead back to the White Kingdom somehow.

"What are you doing Emma," she asked herself as she placed the small box in a drawer. A knock on the door caught her attention. "Come in," the door creaked open as Ivy walked in with a bow.

"Your Highness," She bowed. "I have just come to see if you are alright?"

"Why would I not be?" She raised an eye brow, examining the other woman. Ivy had been in her service for 2 years and had become one of her most trusted friends.

"I have no idea, but you seemed a little stressed and out of sorts." Ivy made her way to the sofa, "this might seem a bit odd and presumptuous to say ,but you do know you can talk to me. I am not a gossiper like some." Regina raised her eyebrow. It was presumptuous for Ivy to believe she was to the level of such friendship, but Ivy was not wrong and in believing she was a little overwhelmed. It wouldn't be so bad if she had a way to vent her frustrations, but the only friend she had was her wife. Her wife, who was sneaking about leaving notes for her to find. Her wife, who was out gallivanting about probably sticking her cock in whatever barmaid she found. Her wife that she truthfully missed bring near the most.

"Please forgive me if I don't feel the need to share my problems."

"None taken your majesty. In fact I completely understand. How about this why don't I tell you about my problems first that way you can get a little laugh and maybe it will help you focus on other thing besides the mess of the world that fall on your shoulder." Ivy got more comfortable on the couch then patted the seat next to her. Warily Regina sat next to her. "So I just got a letter from my mother." Ivy rolled her eyes.

"I am guessing by the eye roll it was an obnoxious letter."

"To say the least, my sister is getting married and she had a date set up for me that she hopes will lead to marriage."

"She is trying to force you to get married," Regina could not help but let her feathers bristle at the thought. She was reminded of her mother and how the woman basically forced her to marry. Granted she was lucky the person she married was Emma, because she truly had loved that woman.

"Please my mother can't force me to do anything. Besides she really doesn't care, she may pretend like she does but she doesn't. In reality her world is my sister."

Somewhere deep in the enchanted forest just between the Dark and the White kingdom lay a large cottage. The kind of cottage that you knew to stay away from or else you would find yourself staring death in the face. No one ever came across the lone home though which was great for the things that happened there. Currently Emma was pacing around a room in the cottage she recently had a lot of things on her mind primarily her wife. Rumor had it that a few men where interested in her hand. Ivy advised her that no suitors had come forward and even if there were any one Regina was to lovesick with her to actually care about anyone else.

Emma had assigned Ivy to spy on Regina for Emma before her untimely disappearance to Boston. At first Emma felt wrong having someone infiltrate the world Regina lived in, but after a while having it made her feel connect to Regina and made her feel less wrong.

"Your Highness," Emma stopped and looked at Ruby who was slightly out of breath. "I have some information that may be of interest."

"I thought I told you to just call me Emma."

"That's not really important at the current time." The brunette woman handed over a piece of parchment.

"What is this?" Emma read the information, "that's impossible."

"That's what I said, but I mean if you could be saved. Why couldn't someone else do the same to…"

"Don't. I watched her-"

"Well someone must have saved what little was left of her." Ruby grabbed the letter from Emma's hand. "Sources say she is headed for the White kingdom."

"The White kingdom? Why would she go there they will burn her at the stake?" Emma sat down in a nearby chair.

"Maybe she is going to kill you mother?" Ruby shrugged.

"She could never even get close to my mother. My mother is a lot of things but stupid is not one of them. Besides the whole palace has a magical charm on it preventing all and any magic from being used inside it unless my mother says otherwise." Emma ran a hand through her hair scratching her scalp.

"So what do we do?"

"We need to get her heart. If we get her heart we can control her. Maybe we can send her to another realm or bind her magic or something."

"That's not all," Emma looked at Ruby breaking from her thoughts, "She is traveling with her daughter."

"Her daughter?"

"Yes,"

"but,"

"We think she was the one to save her. So getting her heart-"

"Will be an impossible task." Ruby sat next Emma.

"Send in two spies to keep an eye on the situation. Once we know a little more we will make a plan."

Regina found herself laughing at Ivy and drinking a little bit of cider relaxing a tremendous amount. It had been so long since she had a good laugh or a moment to think of anything other than the kingdom or Emma.

"Yes, laugh at my misery." Ivy said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"That was the point of this evening was it not." Regina smiled like actually smiled.

"Good," taking a deep breathe Ivy stood up. "I should be on my way now. Thank you for spending the evening with me."

"Thank you for distracting me." Ivy nodded before heading out the door. Sighing Regina realized for a moment that she was so alone. Changing she decided to read a little before retiring for the night. As she read she found herself drift off to sleeping she was startled awake by something or someone in her room. Sitting up she say a hooded figure sitting on the lounge staring at her. "Who are you? Why are you here?" the figure did not say anything the person just stood up removing her hood. The locks of blonde fell from under the hood spilling over her shoulders, "Emma."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Good morning from my time zone. I got another chapter for you guys hope you enjoy sorry it took so long I got stuck on the direction of this chapter and how it will effect the story in the long run. Any way please let me know what you think. Also I promise this drama wont last long.**_

* * *

_**Season 2 Episode 3: Love can be weakness **_

"Hey," Emma said nervously, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to deliver this." Emma held up another letter. "Sometimes, a lot of the time, I can't help myself and find myself sitting watching you sleep longer then I should."

"I told you to leave and I meant it." Regina felt venerable sitting on her bed, but moving would only show Emma that her presence bother her. "Do you know I could have you killed for breaking into my room? Hell I could even shackle you and send you to your mother after all she is hunting for all the members of 'the Queens'."

"But you haven't, have you?" Emma stepped closer testing her luck, "In fact I think your bark is worse than your bite."

"Oh my bite is for sure worse," Regina's heart started to beat out of her chest. It had been so long since she had been this close to Emma.

"I don't think so." Emma now stepped close enough to be hovering over Regina. "If you meant a word you have said then I would have been caught the second night, the third night. Even now a guard could have jumped out and taken me away."

"Who says I am not trying to give you a false sense of security then roast you myself." Regina felt Emma leaning in to connect their lips. For a second she was going to let it happen. She was going to let Emma take her lustfully away, but then she could see herself, alone and naked in bed with her heart once again broken as Emma was off gallivanting once the morning sun came up. "Stop," Regina said pushing Emma away softly.

"Regina-"

"No Emma. I can't let this happen it's not fair to me." Regina rolled to the other side of the bed.

"But-"

"No Emma. I can't keep doing this with you. I need to move on and you are not letting me." She watched as Emma fought with her inner self. For a split second Regina thought she saw rage build in Emma, but it tapered down almost instantly.

"I get it Regina. I know I have hurt you and I don't blame you for not trusting me." Emma sat on the bed, "I know you have always deserved better than me. Hell I couldn't even protect you from myself."

"I don't need you to be my savior all the time, Em. You just don't realize it." Regina sat next to Emma, "I get that you want to protect me, but I just want you, the old you. But you are a whole new level of you and I don't know what to do with it. You have become obsessed with protecting me and keeping me safe that I don't even know you anymore."

"Regina, if you knew what I knew. You would know why I have to protect you," Emma absentmindedly said.

"Then tell me." Regina prodded hoping Emma would give in.

"No, it's for your own safety that you don't know." Emma turned away from her instantly angering Regina.

"That is exactly what I mean. You have all these secrets that you claim are to keep me safe, but in fact all they do is make me this fragile little egg that no one looks at! Not even you look at me!"

"I do look at you." Emma listened to Regina scoff. "I see how smart you are and although you can be a terror you care for your people."

"That is not what I meant. I don't need you to tell me I am just and fair," She ran her hand over her face, "I mean that instead of 'protecting' me. You should be here with me."

"I am here." Regina shook her head then stood and walked over to then note that lay on the coffee table.

"This is not being here," grabbed the note before throwing it back down. "This is keeping me trapped into thinking you actually love you."

"I do love-", Regina stopped her.

"No you don't. You think you do, but you don't. People who love someone don't just disappear on the premise of love and protection. People who love don't keep important thing from each other. People who love are not like us, Emma."

"You told me to leave." Regina could tell Emma was becoming frustrated.

"I did, but you know and I know that if you hadn't or even if you had come back things would be different. I would have forgiven you because I love you so much to look passed everything!" Regina growled, but as quickly as her frustration grew it disappeared due to a new realization. "And maybe my mother was right. Love is my weakness. I am so blinded by my love for you that I keep letting you dictate our relationship."

"Regina I am protecting-"

"And yet while protecting me you are hurting me in the process!" Regina rubbed her for head, "I can't do this anymore Emma. Either you stay and we will figure out whatever it is you are protecting me from or you leave and don't come back at all. When I mean don't come back I mean I don't want you to poison my sobriety from you."

"Regina you can't be serious."

"I am and before you decide just know you are not the only one interested in me." Regina watched as a small fire lit in Emma's eyes

"Who is it?"

"No one you need to worry about." Regina lied. Yes there had been suitors, but she was neither interested nor willing to allow them to show her any attention. She turned her attention away from Emma allowing her to steel herself.

"So what you're just going to fall into bed with this mysterious person like a common slut?" Emma was suddenly furious Regina could feel the hot vibrations flowing off her. Regina was frustrated and angry. She suddenly made a decision to make Emma feel as bad as she felt.

"Please I am not you. I don't open my legs for just anyone then use being 'poisoned' as an excuse to do it." Regina poked.

"It's not an excuse!"

"How did it feel Emma? How did it feel put that dick of yours into another vagina after all these years of the great ball and chain called marriage?" A crackle of magic could be suddenly felt by both of them as Regina pressed on.

"Regina stop," Emma growled her body tensing with anger and magic. Regina started to feed off of Emma's energy. She needed Emma to be as pissed off as she was. She needed her to be hurt. She needed Emma to feel how helpless she felt.

"No. I bet it wasn't even the first time you cheated. You probably were fucking around while we were courting." She stepped closer to a very still and deliberately not moving Emma. She knew her wife was on the edge of breaking.

"Stop." Again Emma warned.

"I always was suspicious about all the time you spent at the pub. You probably found various resting places for your cock on those nights." Regina felt so intoxicated with anger and magic that she avoided the brief moment of self-preservation and fear that begged her to stop antagonizing Emma.

"Stop." She didn't she pressed forward into Emma's space pushing the blonde to react.

"I should have known when I married you that your charm would only lead your head," she gestured to Emma's pants with a slight rise of her eyebrows, "to be you main source of thought. It's a shame I didn't catch on before I stupidly fell for a cheating lying piece of shit like you." next thing she knew Regina felt herself being roughly pushed against the wall with Emma's forearm in her neck.

"You know nothing." Emma seethed lowly before pushing off leaving out the balcony door. Still feeling the magical static in the room Regina let out an excruciating scream. The force of which released the pent up magical energy that had built up in her causing every piece of glass to shatter and explode throughout the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but I have not forgotten about you all. I have been busy with work, vacation and straight out just making sure I give you guys' good content. This chapter is over a little over 3,000 words so hopefully that makes up for being MIA. Also I have not forgotten about my other story (It's Always Complicated), see the reason above as to why I'm slacking on that one. Again like this chapter it will also be a long one. Any way thank to those who are still with me and review every time. Also I am sorry if my writing gets confusing sometimes I have a lot of thought and am slightly dyslexic. On a scale of 1-10 for dyslexia I am a 4 or 5. So feel free to ask any question. I will answer them unless it will give away something towards the story. So to answer the one question I got no Regina does not live with Snow. They communicate by magic mirror kind of like facetiming except via mirror. Thank you again I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**_

* * *

_**Season 2 Episode 4: It's the Beginning **_

Passing out was Regina's only outlet of relief from her shattered heart. Emma had left choosing to be out running amuck. The pain was so unbearable and ending that Regina literally felt sick. Since that night Emma left, which was over two weeks ago, Regina would wake multiple times from her dreamless restless sleeps_**. **_In the morning the sounds of birds chirping woke her from her slumber with their gleeful singing only making her realize she was cold and alone. She would stare at the side Emma was supposed to be and for a brief moment remember what it was like to wake up warm and secure.

She had been through a lot in their strenuous relationship, but it never felt like this. Emma had abused her and had disappeared, but Regina had forgiven her and deep down she thought they would be back together. This time though, this time was finality they were done. She had tried to reason, to beg, to threaten Emma just to stay only to have her words die on death ears.

So here she lie now every morning mourning the loss of someone she been deeply in love with. After this she would dress then spend the rest of her day in a blind fog. During court she pretended to listen to her people whine and complained about their problems but really payed no attention as her depression ate her alive. Her depression was so bad that many times she would find herself leaning over the edge of her balcony willing the courage to let go. Maybe then the pain would end. Maybe then Emma would love her. Maybe then the sad darkness that consumed her being would disappear.

Either fortunately or unfortunately Regina would pull herself away from those thoughts and go about her day. A knock on her door and a sudden bursting form entered her chambers. Looking over she saw concerned Ivy walking over to her sunken body.

"Why have you entered my chambers can't you see I want nothing more than to be left alone."

"I am sorry your majesty, but it is past midday," Regina had not realized she was so lost in herself that she had wasted the whole day. "Court has been rescheduled, but there is a matter of importance that must be addressed immediately."

"Ivy, I have already missed half the day what could be so important that I get up and address it." She made no move to get up.

"Snow White is threatening war and intel shows men suiting up to begin their march on us." Regina sat up quickly. "She sent a messenger for you to contact her via Mirror or else."

"That woman is mad!" heading towards the closet she threw something on more suitable on. "Ivy meet me in the war room I will make contact with Snow from there. Make sure my council is there." Ivy turned and proceeded to follow orders. Coming out of the closet Regina ran right into a figure then the smell hit her. Emma. It was Emma. "What are you doing here didn't I tell you if you leave and never comeback."

"Regina-" she pushed Emma knocking her to the ground a large fireball formed in her hand ready to ignite Emma like a match.

"No I do not have time for this. Your mother is about to wage War on my kingdom and I need to be ready."

"I know why?" Emma scooted back across the floor. Regina threw the ball of fire barely missing Emma. Regina threw another ball of fire which Emma rolled out of the way of. "Regina stop!" Emma yelled trying to get to her feet, but Regina just kept blasting balls one after the other. Emma managed to finder her footing with a swift magical shell of her own protecting her from a ball that would have charred her hair. Quickly Emma pushed forward slamming into Regina successfully pushing her up against the wall. Regina helplessly struggled to free herself from Emma's much stronger hold. "Regina Stop I don't want to hurt you."

"Hasn't stopped you before," Regina Growled angrily. Emma's head fell in defeat, Regina wanted to apologize and say she didn't mean it, but really she did mean it. She didn't mean the physical stuff she could take that but the mental abuse was long lasting.

"I am not here to fight to be with you." Regina's Heart constricted then all of a sudden she felt like she was suffocating. She started to struggle harder to get out of Emma's hold.

"Let me go!" Regina struggled.

"Only if you calm down." Emma tried to reason with her.

"I swear to God Emma if you do not let mean go I will fucking kill you." Regina wanted to get away from Emma's searing grip. Emma wasn't hurting her physically but her heart was just trying to keep its self together.

"Calm Down and I will-ooff," Emma grunted before dropping to the floor with a grunt. Desperate to be free Regina did the only thing she could think of to get away. So a hard knee to Emma's groin was all that was needed. "What the actual fuck," Emma gasped trying to recompose. Regina also took the moment to focus on keeping her heart in one.

"I told you to let go of me," Regina had her back turned to Emma so she was able to use the flat of her palm to try and alleviate the pain from her heart. It didn't work. "What do you want Emma? You made your choice so why are you here." She tried to stop the tear that fell down her face but it was inevitable.

"I came here to warn you." Regina roughly chuckled.

"Warned me of what?" She wiped the tear away from her face.

"Your mother is alive." Regina turned fiercely towards Emma.

"My mother is dead because of you." She bit.

"That's what I thought." Emma did not back down, "but she is not. She pulled her heart out just before the poison took over she went through a mirror as she passed out and landed in a realm where magic is different. She found a cure for the poison and apparently you have a sister."

"What?! I don't have a sis-" turned around in shock.

"That's what I thought, but you do." Emma allowed Regina a moment to comprehend what was going on. "That's not all."

"What else could there possibly be?"

"Your mother wants her thrown back."

"She can have it back I don't want it." Regina turns signaling the end to the conversation.

"What? You can't just give the thrown up." Emma stepped towards her.

"Yes I can and I will."

"But your mother will tear this and all other kingdoms apart. She will-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Regina's boomed, "I never wanted this. I never wanted to rule a kingdom. I never wanted to deal with people, who don't even like me, problems. I was content just being normal me. I was happy enough just being the wife of a queen." Regina turned around and pushed Emma back in frustration, "all this," She waved her hand, "has made me miserable and depressed. This stupid position I was forced into has ruined my life."

"Regina-"

"No Emma. My life was going perfectly I was happy until all of this. So if my mother wants this palace she can have it. Same goes for my 'sister'." Regina turned her back again as anger created a thickness in the room.

"I get it Reg. I do, but I think it's time you know the truth about everything." Regina just scoffed.

"I know enough."

"But you don't, you only the surface of it all." Emma grabbed Regina's hand which Regina had allowed. "Remember the day we met how I by chance was in that tree you sat under." Regina nodded, "My mother told me to sit there and wait for you." Regina gasped, "She told me to get close to you be friend you that our friendship was key to the safety of the realm."

"What are you saying," Regina knew what Emma was say but she wouldn't believe the sudden pain that radiating into her heart.

"She orchestrated us being close for information on your mother, as well as, the other lord and lady of the dark kingdom."

"All of this the love I am feeling for you was just an act for you and your mother intelligence!"

"No! Yes. NO!"

"Which one is it?!" Regina tried to pull away from Emma's grip.

"At first yes, I was meant to just get information, but after not even a year I fell in love with you, truly deeply in love with you. You have to believe that."

"How can I? My whole life I have been nothing but pawn for everyone to use. My mother used me to gain power but she was able to manipulate her way into it. Now I find out that even falling in love with you was a plan. I gave you everything. My mother tried to beat the love I felt you out of me, but I wouldn't let her, because I thought you actually loved me."

"I do love you Regina and that is the problem. I loved you so much that I stopped feeding information to my mother before we even married." Emma found a couch to sit on, "That is why we moved to the country house because my mother kept digging me for information. I knew I did not want to deceive you so I chose to run." Regina shook her head she remembered the move to the small villa in the southern part of the white kingdom. While she was reluctant to move at first Emma was able to convince her that the villa would be a wonderful place to start a family. The spent the first few months of their marriage christening every part of the villa, but soon her mother had demanded her return to the dark kingdom. Truthfully life was perfect and she did not want anything to ruin that but again Emma convinced her to make the move after her mother had taken the thrown.

"My mother once again told me that I need to get information about your mother at first I denied doing it, but then I was getting sent these reports from my mother's war team. In the non-magical world there was this guy by the name of Adolf Hitler. He kind of became a ruler like your mother. He convinced people that he could solve their problems and that had these problems because imperfect people were to blame. So anyone who did not fit these molds of what was determined to be the perfect person had to be eliminated. He ordered these imperfect people and either killed, or put into camps were they lived to die. Your mother was doing the same thing here. She was slowly making everyone else the enemy only in order to gain power. I convinced you to move back to stop your mother from destroying the Realm." Regina didn't know she had started pacing, "I started collecting information and sending it back to mother."

"Did you send back information on me?" The room was silent for a moment but Regina instantly knew her answer.

"She was grooming you to rule like scape goat." Emma didn't look at her, "she wanted to give you the thrown but she would be pulling the strings like a puppet so that way if everything went to shit. You would be the one taking the fall. I told my mother what your mother was doing to you. That is all I ever told her." Regina didn't know whether to torch everyone or just cry. "One of my trips back to the White Kingdom to 'visit' was to actually plan some sort of attack. The plan was to use a secret passage I found and seize the kingdom that way but this would mean that your mother and you would have to be executed." Turning Regina was shocked, "I begged my mother that you be spared as you were no threat and that I was in love with you, but mother wouldn't have it. I kept fighting and pleading my case that you would not rebel. Finally after a long deliberation I somehow convinced my mother that I would kill your mother and that when you took the thrown it would be better for the moral of the people and the image of the White Kingdom if we did not take over the world."

"So you 'killed her'," Regina used her fingers to air quote killed her as her mother was actually alive.

"Yea it took me months for the best way to do it, but I chose poison as it was practically untraceable. I started flirting with her to get close and to have her think that I was actually interested in her. When I was finally close enough I snuck into her room and pretended I was interested in sleeping with her. It was the most sickening thing I have ever done. As I was pouring the poison into her glass I was getting cold feet, but I pushed through. As you know I ducked out the window and you became queen. I never told you about her evil plan, but sometimes you would find things that your mother had put in place for her take over. Like when you found the plans and financial status for the town of Mensfield. The reason it had no funding and basically a poor slum town was because it was an internment camp. All those poor quality towns were purposefully made to house the people your mother deemed unfit. After your mothers, I'm going to call it a disappearance; everything went on smoothly for a while."

"Until you got poisoned?"

"Yeah I received a message from my mother that you were to fall victim to tractus comedenti poison. Which as you know slowly turns your heart black so that way when she waged a war against you she would look like the hero and you the villain."

"Why would she do that?" Regina knew that she and Snow White did not get along, but to turn her soul dark was evil.

"She didn't trust you and she was pregnant with an heir. Her plan was to crown me the Ruler of the White kingdom and my brother the ruler of the Dark. It's all about power. It will always be about the power." Regina hated power. She hated that she had been put into a position she did not want, because of it. "She put it in the Cider you keep in your office. I obviously got to it before you, but just seconds before you tried to drink from it. I ordered Joseph to bring you your drinks and to never allow you to drink from anything he did not serve and test."

"Why didn't you tell me."

"You were so stressed and worried you would fail I did not want to add to your stress by informing you of my mother's assassination attempt."

"But I should have known. If my life is on the line I needed to know that what if she tried to kill me other ways,"

"You are alive and well right now because I did not allow it."

"At what cost though. My mind may still work, my heart still beats, and I may breathe air, but I live in a valley of shadows. Don't you see I am so miserable I want to die."

"Regina-"

"No. Do you know how many times I have about ending it all? Emma I don't want this life any more. I don't want to be here. I want a simple life. A life where I wake up to you and don't have to worry about the balance of power being on my shoulders."

"I understand, but that is not we are at." Emma took a tentative step forward, "We are at the point where if you stay in power you die, but if you leave you die."

"If there is no point then why are you here? I should just go, jump off the balcony and end my suffering." Regina made quick work of moving towards the balcony. She wasn't going to do it but the sudden release of tension felt good. Emma took the threat seriously and jumped in front of her.

"Because I won't let them hurt you."

"I am already hurt Emma what does it matter anymore."

"I am horrible person Regina. I have done things that you would leave me for. I told myself it was all in the name of love for you," Regina scoffed, "I know now that my heart is partly clear I can see that I was being selfish and disrespectful. I do not deserve someone like you. Someone who loves so unselfishly that you could forgive me of such horrible transgressions."

"What do you mean your heart is only partly clear?"

"Most of the horrible things I have done were because of the poison, but" she looked away from Regina, "some of the things I did were of my own free choice and allowed the poison to be an excuse to be Evil. So park of my heart is now forever scarred black." Regina had so many questions she still wanted to ask, but Emma would not let her, "All I ever wanted is to keep you safe, in order for me to finally keep you safe I have to make the ultimate sacrifice."

"What is that?"

"I have to let you go." Regina felt hot tears run down her face. She didn't want Emma to let her go. She just wanted Emma to be there. "We are going to contact our mothers. We will reveal that I am the leader of the Queens. I'll tell them that should they attach I will release my spies and kill of the important people of the white kingdom"

"You can't do that they are innocent people. They have nothing to do with this."

"They aren't innocent people. They are as corrupt as my mother." Emma spit.

"That can't be true."

"It is. You yourself are surrounded by her spies poised to kill you."

"MY people are loyal to me." Regina defended her people.

"I'll prove it.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy and review thanks guys!

* * *

Season 2 Episode 5: The end of Judas

Regina followed Emma through the hall of her castle. Nothing about the castle had really changed since her mother's reign except the lighting. During her mother's rule the halls were dark and bleak. Her mother claiming it was so if the castle was ever stormed she could sneak up on the intruders and gut them. Once her mother was gone the first thing she did was bring in more natural light. The once dark castle was bright and light. She had hoped one day her children would run through the halls enjoying the light of the castle. As of now it looked as if her dreams would never come true. Regina recognized that Emma was leading her to the war room. Emma abruptly stopped at the door.

"What I have here," Emma pulled an hour shaped bottle with green liquid, "is Veritaserum."

"Why?"

"Do you think that any of those people in there will tell you the truth?" Regina didn't say anything. There was no need to answer because the truth was she didn't even think Emma was telling her the truth at this point. She knew Emma knew this as well. Emma downed part of the potion causing Regina's eyes to just watch her. "When they drink it you will see that I am telling the truth." Emma pushed open the war room door for Regina. The noise level inside was loud with arguing and disagreements about the impending war.

"Your majesty you can't be serious about this war." One of her advisors yelled.

"WE have to fight this is our kingdom." The bickering started up again.

"Enough," Regina spoke loud but not loud enough to grab their attention, "SILENCE!" Regina's voice roared. "Now I do not know whether or not we will be at war by sun down, but I have another matter to address first." She hadn't sat down but she noticed everyone's eyes turn to Emma. "My wife has brought to my attention that I may have traitor in my ranks."

"You can't honestly believe a traitor." One of her generals Pogtis spoke.

"Truthfully I do not know who to trust. So that being said," Regina held out her hand for Emma, "We will all be taking a drink from this truth serum." The group started to rage again. "IF! You refuse I will deem you as a traitor and sentence you to the most painful death imaginable then place your body on display in the square to see what happens to Traitors." Everyone put up less of a fight then expected in taking there drink of the vile when it was all said and done. "Now let's begin." One by one Regina tested her consul none of them wavering from their loyalty proving her point to Emma. Three members where left, "Ivy are you loyalist to this crown."

"Yes your majesty."

"Are you a spy in my ranks?" There was an awkward pause causing Regna to straighten. There was no way her most trusted advisor could be a spy.

"By definition yes." The room gasped. Regina's anger instantly grew taking aim at her traitor of a friend. How could she have been fooled? How could she allow someone to be so close to her?

"So you are the scum trading secrets to the White kingdom! What for! Money! Glory!"

"NO!" Ivy yelled, "I do not work for the stupid wench!"

"Then who are you giving information about this kingdom too!" Ivy shifted her head slightly to the left to look pass Regina and at Emma. Dred filled Regina as she turned to look at Emma.

"I was not/ am not good for you right now. I needed someone to be there for you like I could not. Ivy Volunteered for the good of the kingdom to be there whenever you needed and the information wasn't about the kingdom it was about you. Like if you had eaten or slept things of that sort." Emma Said shyly.

"I can't with even begin with the both of you. Is she the spy you were referring too?" Emma shook her head. "Harris, Grainger which of you work for my mother-in-law?"

"It is not me your majesty." Harris bowed his head submission. Grainger did not speak up, but his silence was all Regina needed.

"Grab him," Grainger made a quick move over the large round table but he was not fast enough to beat Emma's grasp. As if being swept off his feet Grainger landed hard on his back. Two advisors grabbed the man and threw him into a chair. "What have you told snow white?" She wasn't worried about the man making a run for it as he was basically surrounded.

"Everything I could." Grainger sneered.

"Why me?"

"Because of the prophecy."

"Prophecy? What prophecy."

"Yes you stupid girl," the man spit. Emma stepped thrusting her sword into the man's throat adding the slightest of pressure.

"Watch your mouth," the man just merely chuckled.

"You aren't going to do anything to me. You need me." Emma chuckled back.

"You're right. We do need you, but," she shifted her sword to the man's right hand, "we don't need your fingers. Toes. Family." The man's face fell. "Oh yes Grainger we know about your wife Mary and daughters Abigale and Jane." The man gulped. Even Regina gulped she had not seen this side of Emma in years. To say the memories of Emma standing over her as she cried caused a shiver to run down her spine. She wanted to withdraw and step away from this Emma a hand on her shoulder stopped her from showing any weakness. Looking over at the hand she found Ivy giving her and encouraging nod. "See we don't need them in fact there are people positioned outside their door waiting for my signal to mercilessly torture them till they die."

"Please don't they have anything to do with this?"

"Your right they don't. So here is what's going to happen; you will be respectful to my wife and all of the loyal people in this room. Answer our questions to the best of your ability and I won't kill them. Fuck around and you watch them die. Okay pumpkin?" Emma leaned forward and smiled as the man nodded in consent. "Now what does the prophecy say?"

"The Prophecy states that the Queen of White shall fall at feet of darkness. That when the dark haired virgin has her heart taken by her true love it will be the beginning of the End of kings and queens. Burning all we know in wave of smoke. The queen will lose her child in this epic prophecy and those close to her will look at her as if they were strangers.

But out of the ashes will rise the major ruler of the realm, the savior who will protect the realm, the truest believer whose heart will remain pure, and the Author who will keep record of time. These four as a team are destined to save us from the darkness." The room was quiet for a moment letting the traitors words sink in.

"Bind him and take him to the throne room." Two of her guard grabbed Grainger as he started yelping in distress. "You two stay here." Regina pointed at Emma and Ivy, "Wait for me at the throne room." She ordered the rest. As the door closed Emma, "did you two know about this ridiculous prophecy?" Regina barked.

"No," they said at the same time.

"Do you guys know how foolish you both made me look? My most trusted advisor and my wife spying on me!"

"Regina-"

"NO! Whatever your intentions were are irrelevant. If I ever find out that either of you ever provide information to anyone ever again on me I will hang both of you by your legs until organs all end up falling out of your skulls!" Regina seethed, "Is that understood?"

"Yes your majesty." Both stated shamefully.

"You both are on thin ice and if I did not have bigger issues going on right you both would be in the dungeons." Regina spat before turning to leave the room.

Angrily Regina made her way to the throne room. She had no idea what she was going to do about this whole mess of a situation, but she needed to do something before she was murdered. She didn't want to die in fact she wanted the opposite she wanted to live a peaceful eventless life. Instead she needed to figure out a way to keep her mother and mother in law for blowing up the whole realm. What weighed most on her was the sudden knowledge about this prophecy. Stopping she took a moment to gather her composure before she most likely set motion her kingdom for war. Finally pushing the heavy door open she elegantly walked to her throne to summon her mother in law via mirror. Motioning to her servants a mirror was moved in of her. Emma and Ivy quickly entered the room and stood behind the mirror just like all the other advisors. Taking one last breath she used the mirror. The image of Queen Snow White appeared before her.

"It is about time you contacted me."

"I had quite a few important things come up than you and your pettiness." Regina tried to play of her nerves down, "What is this that I here you are gathering an army to march on my kingdom?"

"I have proof that you have not only committed multiple crimes, but that you seek to control the whole realm." Snow Whites voice Screeched.

"And what proof do you have?"

"I have a royal witness claiming to be victim of their murder attempt. As wells as, proof that you tried to have my daughter, who is currently missing, murdered."

"That so?" Regina lifted an eyebrow, "Well I have my own proof that I am no murder. Angry, spiteful and vengeful maybe, but I murderer I am not."

"I also know for a fact that you have been keeping the identity of the leader of the Queens a secret."

"Oh yes your little mole must have told I have been meeting in secret with this person." Snow sputtered for a quick moment before Regina continued, "Oh yes Snow I have found your precious Grainger out." with a small hand movement the gaged traitor was dragged out in front of the mirror.

"Please I have never seen that man in my life." Snow Puffed before rolling her eyes.

"Oh really so this prophecy of your downfall was all, but a lie." Regina smirked slowly feeling more confident than before, "It seems I know a lot more now than you think. Now this is your only warning pull your spies by the morning or they shall all parish."

"You wouldn't try me" they stayed quiet for a moment, "As for that army pull back and I will reveal the identity of this mysterious leader you search for." Regina motioned for Emma to step out. Putting both her hood and face cover on Emma stood next to Regina. Regina watched as the Snow Whites Eyes grew in her head.

"Fine."

"Please," Regina nodded her head signaling for Emma to lover her disguise. Emma's long blonde hair fell to her shoulders as the face cover hung around her neck.

"Emma," Snow gasped.

"Yes mother it is I the child you casted to the side for your own greed."

"Emma what has she done to you."

"Nothing. It was you that sent me on this path. It was you that made me choose between power and love. For a time power was winning until I was forced to save the women who had the power over my heart."

"Emma she had poisoned you," Emma shook her head.

"Trust me when I say that yes while I have been poisoned she was not the cause of it." Emma chuckled. "But that is neither here or there."

"So Snow this is what is going to happen you are going to disband your army's moves on my kingdom." Regina ended.

"If you do not I will launch my agents into action and kill all of your important leaders and trustees." Emma continued.

"You don't have the power to do that."

"Really why don't you send troops to Sir Dunns Villa I bet you will find his body." Emma smirked darkly. Snow nodded most likely signaling for her men to rush to the villa.

"I tire of this game you will leave this kingdom be or you will be doomed." Regina gave Emma a silent command. Emma quietly walked over to Grainger pulling her sword out. Even before the man what was going to happen he looked up into Snow White's eye just as Emma swiftly cut the man's head from his body. Regina cut the feed just as everyone gasped in horror and blood pooled on the floor.

"She isn't going to stop is she," Regina paced her war room. It was late into the night now only she and Emma were left.

"I don't think she will." Deliberation on what to do next took hours. Finally Regina had decided to prepare for war but not to move unless they were moved on.

"Why me there are so many others people in this kingdom why did it have to be me?"

"I don't know but I am glad it was you because I wouldn't have fallen for anyone else," She didn't turn to look at Emma she was not in the mood for her sappiness. "Besides you are strong enough to handle this pressure."

"I never wanted this pressure! Don't you get it!"

"Regina Stop," Emma stood up gently holding her still, "You may not want it but it is here now and you face it. Where we were to where we are no has changed drastically and I regret the day that you were dragged into my mother twisted mind. Yet here we are."

"We? We? You dare to think this is a 'We' thing? She doesn't want to kill you Emma; she wants to kill me." Regina pulled her self away from Emma.

"Yes 'we', because whether you believe it or like it you are the only love I have ever had or will ever want. So if you die I die."

"Emma-"

"No I am done discussing my love for you I know what I feel and I know what I have done. I am not perfect but I will be damn if I let anyone, even you, tell me that my selfish actions were not out of love. Because I know that I did those selfish things to protect my love." Emma stood her ground.

"I don't need this right now. I don't care about your love at this moment. You have done so much that you claim was out of love but I just don't see it. I don't see how cheating and abuse is love, poison heart or not. And right now is not the time to go over the logistics of this so called love. My life is literally on the line right now." She felt exhausted all of the sudden. She could see Emma struggling to keep her mouth shut, but in the end gave in which made Regina feel better for a moment.

"Okay. Okay, you win for now. Let me sleep on the couch in your room at least. Not tricks or seduction I just want to make sure you are safe."

"Fine," Regina compromised not wanting to fight over something so petty to her at this time.


	6. Chapter 6

We are coming to the end of season three. There will one more full chapter and then most likely a small chapter that will lead into season 3. I have plans for season 3 fo be sure to check that out. I'm not sure how many seasons i have left I guess it depends on my inspiration and where it leads me. But as always enjoy and review.

* * *

Season 2 Episode 6: Know When to fold

"You know I won't let her get to you right?" For the past 4 months Emma had been sleeping on her couch. For the past 4 months they had been readying themselves for war. Emma's threat to kill off Snows most valuable persons. Snow only held out for a month before continuing her war plans. Emma kept her promise, but even after 10 deaths and one being one of Snow's highest confidant and friend Dopey. Snow stubbornly continued her strife for war. It was then decided to pull back the plants to instead use them to spy on Snow's movements and prepare for the inevitable. They anticipated her to make her first move in two weeks' time.

To say that Regina was lacking sleep was an understatement. Part of it was due to the preparations for war, but the other part was the fact that her estranged wife was habitually sleeping on her couch. She found herself unable to find sleep with the other woman so close. Most day she would lock herself away in her office with the excuse that she is "preparing for war" for hours wasting time until Emma fell asleep. In reality there was not much to prepare for at night during those closed door hours. She instead took this to think and reflect on things in her life. Today Emma must have purposefully waited for her because it had been no more than 10 minutes of Regina lying in bed before she spoke. Regina decided to pretend to be asleep hoping to play it off.

"I know you're not sleeping." Regina sighed in defeat.

"What?"

"I know you're not sleeping?"

"I would be if you just let me."

"I also know you're just avoiding me when you lock yourself away in your office."

"I told you not to spy on me."

"I didn't. I just know you." Regina was slightly shocked at Emma's perceptiveness. "It's okay I get it." Regina continued to say nothing, "I just want you to know I won't let her hurt you."

"Emma you can't protect me forever."

"I will give my life to keep you safe though." Regina sat up causing Emma to sit up as well. "We arent going to win Regina she is to powerful and the whole realm is on her side."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying is by the end of this please trust me that I will die for you to live on." For the moment Regina could agree that there endeavor in this war would be futile. The thought of losing Emma though was heartbreaking. Not wanting to linger on this thought Regina change the subject.

"What's it like in the non-magic realm you were in."

"Astounding. The Enchanted Forest is beautiful and lush but the non-magic realm is as beautiful. It has so much technology that you have never seen before. Technology you would think was magic but in reality its science and physics." Emma stood up and walked over to Regina sitting next to her on the bed. "There were things called airplane which are being bird shaped machines that allowed you to fly across distances in mere hours. Devices that allowed you to talk to one another similar to enchanted mirrors but they did so much more than just that. They connected you to the internet which is like this massive invisible web of information and options that are meant to help your everyday life."

"It sounds amazing."

"It was but I always felt like I was missing something." Emma starred intensely at Regina as if she were the only being on earth. This was the Emma that made her heart melt and her body ache with want. It had been so long since she had felt this. Either Emma had recently reacquired this ability or maybe Regina fought so hard to ignore it. Regina was instantly reminded of their wedding day and night. She wore a seamless dress the accented the curves of her body with a train her mother insisted it to be at least 50 feet long and a vail that hid her blushing face. Her father had complimented her telling her how stunning she looked, but she didn't feel it until she saw Emma gaze. As their friends, family and whole kingdoms rejoiced there union Emma watched Regina with such passion that when the time came for them to consummate their marriage Regina was shook with nervous anticipation.

_Emma had her share of practice in the art of sex, but Regina had no idea where to begin. While they had gone as far as seeing each other naked her mother had raised her properly keeping Regina pure until marriage and then only on her wedding day did her mother advise her to do whatever it was Emma wanted as it was now her job to please the soon to be ruler. With that said she proceeded to stumble with her dress to remove it._

"_Regina stop," Emma grabbed her hands, "Look at me," Regina unsurely looked at her. "You are my wife now. I loved you when we first got together, I loved you when I asked you to marry me, I love you today, and I will love you till I die. Most of all I love you with or without sex. We don't have to do this if you are not ready."_

"_But the consummation and it's my job now to please and produce an heir for you." Her mother's words screamed in her head over and over again. _

"_Your job is to love me Reg. If we have sex tonight that's great but if we don't that's great. The whole heir thing is great to but for now I just want to enjoy us. When the time it comes then it comes, I am not in a rush for anything." _

"_But-,"_

"_No buts." Emma just smiled giving Regina a soft kiss on her cheek. "How about this lets just get out of these fancy clothes and cuddle in bed. No expectations or requirements. All I want is to make this night memorable for the both of us."_

_They laid to next to each other for hours about how beautiful the wedding was. The different events that happed throughout the day like when one of the princess from a different kingdom drinking a little too much wine and foolishly finding her in an entertaining predicament. About their future and what steps were to come. They remised about the past and their love story. Lost in the moment Regina found her self initiating a deep wanting kiss with Emma. _

_Being the considerate love she was Emma tried to slow do the pace. Regina was ready though. She was still nervous, who wouldn't be it was her first time. Emma was gentle though. She slowly pushed into Regina letting her adjust to the size of Emma's stiff penis. It hurt at first she had never felt any sort of pain like this before. A few tears slide down Regina's face the wetness catching Emma's attention causing her to stop and check on her. Regina urged Emma to keep going. The pain lasted a while making her wonder if this is what sex was like for women every time. So enough though Regina's body relaxed and the pleasure associated with sex started to build. She did not know what was happening to her in fact as Emma's thrust became faster Regina could feel the pressure in her stomach build. Before this instant Regina had read up on sex but in all her reading nothing could explain how it felt the first time. The books all took a scholarly approach explaining how chemicals in your body are stimulated to release the sensation of feeling good into the brain making sense of euphoric take over. That doesn't mean anything when it comes to explaining the feeling of pleasure. All she knew was she could not hold back the moans that came with every wave of pleasure. Wanting it to stop but continue at the same time She begged Emma finish her tortuous pleasure. Emma did as Regina please sending her over the edge causing her body to seize and her nails to dig into the flesh causing her lover to spurt into her sending Regina over the edge with a loud silent yell. _

"What do you mean?" Regina shook the memory from her head trying to clear the sudden arousal she felt towards Emma. It had been so long that she had felt Emma's loving touch. The sudden change in there mood was too much for her. The air was sensual and wanting. If she didn't move away soon she would give in and most likely regret what she was fighting so hard not to do.

"You weren't there." Emma said as if the world was dark until Regina was near sending Regina's overdriven hormone over the edge. Lunging forward she captured Emma's lips. Emma did not hesitate at the feel of Regina's lips. Next thing Regina was naked as was Emma who had head between Regina's thighs. Regina gasped at Emma feasting away on her soaking lips. Take long for Regina explode all over Emma's face. She wasn't done though she pulled Emma up to her lips tasting her essence on her wife. Emma attached herself to Regina's neck with a low moaning 'mine'. This set of a fire inside of Regina. Using all her strength she rolled Emma so she was now under Regina. Quicker then than either of them could recognize Emma's hands were tied to the bed. Shocked Emma was about to speak when Regina attacked her neck causing Emma to moan loudly. Regina felt Emma's cock twitch underneath her instantly she started grinding on her all the while marking Emma as hers. "Please Regina," Emma begged. Regina sat up still grinding like mad.

"Let's get one thing straight," Regina panted, "you are mine not the other way around." Emma just nodded. Reaching between them Regina grabbed a hold of Emma's aching member. Sliding it slowly into her both of them gasping at the feel. Sliding in and out of her Regina was slowly climbing to her release.

"Please let me touch you," Emma tried, "I cant-I just need to feel more of you." Tears were building in Emma's eyes from this torture.

"Whose are you?" Regina continued this painstaking pleasure, "Who do you belong too?"

"Yours. I am yours." the bindings holding Emma released. Emma adjusted so she was now siting wrapping her arms around Emma's slim body. The adjustment was all Regina need to start speeding up there pleasure. She was so close to finishing needing more Regina wrapped her hand around Emma's throught lifting her head so they could stare at each other.

Regina moaned, "If you ever sleep with another woman I will cut off your dick then feed it to you before I slit your throat." Now Emma moaned, "If you ever forget who you belong to I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"Regina!" Emma came into her office with a loud bang. They were better now. Regina was still distant, but they were better. She had forgiven Emma for the past, but she was still wary of Emma. She had trouble convincing herself that Emma wasn't keeping secrets from her. Emma knew this. She had come to terms with the fact that she had damaged the trust between the two of them.

"Why are you yelling," Regina looked up from her papers.

"I have the solution to our problem." She walked to the front of Regina's desk.

"I am not killing your mother." Regina focused back on her papers.

"No. I understand. I found a spell."

"A spell?" she wasn't impressed.

"Yes, this spell will take up us to the land without magic." Emma's Energy was high with hope, Regina could tell. Truthfully she was slightly shocked that Emma found something of possible use, if it actually worked.

"What do you mean take us to the land without magic?"

"That's what I mean." Emma had talked about leaving this world with Regina a lot lately. It was the answer to their problems at least that was what Emma thought. Regina on the other hand while tempted she could not see herself running away to become and outlaw in her own land.

"Emma-"

"No Regina. You aren't getting it. If we go to this land my mother can never harm us and we can be together without her trying to take over us." But then again, having a normal easy life was tempting. The idea of not having to worry about other people especially Snow White was exciting.

"I can hardly believe this."

"My mother won't be there. That means she can't rule over us. Hell she won't be able to find us because we won't be in this realm. We can live a normal life." She hands Regina the piece of paper with a spell on it.

"It can't be that easy Emma. There are always prices to pay." Regina read over the steps and ingredients to cant this spell.

"Your right and I will pay it when the time comes, but don't you see if you go to where she can't get to you then we win." The spell was complicated and dark, Regina could see that.

"Where did you even get this?"

"I was researching ways to protect you from harm and it was folded in a book."

"Emma this isn't good magic its dark."

"I know, but it's our only option Regina. My mother has too many allies and we will both die with this kingdom." Emma circled the desk and fell to her knees in front of Regina, "If there is any way for you to live then we should do it."

"Your majesty," A tactical solder named Bran ran in, "Snow Whites forces have breached the boarder with almost the whole realm behind them. It will be mere hours before they reach the first settlement. Even if we fight we will have maybe week before the reach the castle." A week? Regina was in momentary shock. She knew Snow Whites army was large, but she didn't think it would make it to the castle wall in under a week. That would mean her army of 100,000 thousand would be wiped out with little or no loss to Snow Whites caravan. That didn't include the civilians that liked in the vicinity of the marching army.

"Regina?" Emma spoke still on her knees.

"Gather my advisors and lords in the throne room. Send messengers to advise the troops to let them pass." Regina stood up.

"But your highness-" the young man spoke.

"Bran I appreciate your service and the time you have been with me, but do not question my decision." She sternly spoke.

"Yes your majesty." He bowed his head then departed. Regina looked at Emma with fear in her eyes.

"I only have two of the 10 items needed to cast this spell. It takes 12 hours to brew that means I needed those items-".

"Like yesterday." Emma finished standing up and walked to the front of the desk, "I already have people working on getting them you will have these items before night is over." Emma she turned to leave.

"Emma wait," Regina came from around her desk, "If we make it through this-"

"When we make it through this,"

"Right, can we please just have a quiet life."

Emma leaned in connecting her lips to Regina's for a chase kiss, "Yes," Emma turned to leave but as she reached the door she looked back. With an almost sorrow look in her eyes, "I will always love you."

"And I you." Regina state noting the look, but knowing this was not the right time to address it.

"As queen of this kingdom I have tried my best to provide and choose what is best for our success. So decisions I regret and some I do not," Regina looked around at her people. "I want you to know that while I was not looking forward to being thrusted into such a high stature, I am glad to have had this opportunity. I want to thank you all for your loyal servitude.

Snow White's troops have crossed just our boarder. She has the whole realm following her. I want to let you all know what the next move is and where we go from here. Snow White is after one thing. My life. For some reason I have become the thorn in her side. So with that being said I have called for our troops to no engage in any form of combat." The group started to protest. "I understand you're all concerned, but reports have shown she has five of the largest kingdoms plus some smaller ones by her side. Even though I know we would put up a fight till the end. I fear the people and the casualties that would be lost in this war would be greater than the size of our pride. I know some of you would find my decision cowardly, but one life is not worth the thousands that would be lost protecting it."

"So you are just giving up your life?" Ivy spoke out of turn.

"No. I don't plan on giving Snow White the satisfaction of executing me, but I will not risk anyone for my life."

"Your majesty we will not let her harm you. I will fight to the death for you." Sir Michael spoke up.

"I appreciate your effort good sir but this is an inevitable loss."

"Then we will fight till you make your escape safely away from this place."

"That is most honorable of you. We would only need sometime not much and it would be even more acceptable if there was with little or no loss of life." Emma jumped in getting a stern stay out of this look from Regina. "We need time to safely get you out of here." Regina stared hard for a moment before nodding in agreement.


End file.
